Loonatics Reloaded
Loonatics Reloaded is an American animated action-adventure-science fiction-comedy television series based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being a reboot to Loonatics Unleashed. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Kids' WB, with reruns on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, on TBD 2019. Synopsis Set in a distant future, when a meteor hit Acmetropolis, a group of teenagers who descend from the original Looney Tunes, after being affected by the meteor's supernatural energy waves, are assembled by a mysterious entity as they decide to fight crime and stop evil. Characters Main * Ace Bunny (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a clever and savvy movie stunt double who becomes the leader of the Loonatics, being an expert in martial arts and able to use laser vision. His suit's color is yellow. * Lexi Bunny (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a trendy college student who TBD. Her suit's color is pink. * Danger Duck (voiced by Jason Marsden) - an arrogant and egocentric pool boy who TBD. His suit's color is orange. * Dixie Russo Duck (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Lexi's lazy roommate who TBD. Her suit's color is blue. * Slam Tasmanian (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a brutish wrestler who TBD. His suit's color is purple. * Tech E. Coyote (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an extremely intelligent college student who TBD. His suit's color is green. * Rev Runner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a delivery boy who developed superhuman speed and TBD. His suit's color is red. Supporting * Zadavia (voiced by Candi Milo) - a mysterious humanoid alien who mentors the Loonatics to combat TBD. * Dr. Fidel Chroniker (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - an elder scientist who TBD. * Misty Breeze (also voiced by Candi Milo) - a famous news reporter in Acmetropolis who tries to TBD. Descendants * The Royal Tweetums (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the prince of the Planet Blanc who TBD. * Sylth Vester (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the cyborg cat enforcer who TBD. * Mr. Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a loud-mouthed and obnoxious sports manager who usually TBD. * Sonic Gonzales (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Hispanic mouse with superhuman speed who TBD. * Mech and Tesla Gopher (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Jess Harnell, respectively) - two extremely polite but somehow annoying gophers who sometimes TBD * Megafoot (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a childlish and dimwitted bigfoot who loves Ace due to his resourcefulness, often calling him "Lady". * Antagonists * Optimatus (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD ** General Deuce (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD ** Rupes Oberon (also voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD * Arthur Chroniker/Time Skip (voiced by David Faustino) - Dr. Chroniker's grandson who becomes a time-controlling villain during one his grandfather's time travel experiments. * Drake Sypher (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Mallory Casey/Mastermind (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD * The Ringmaster (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD ** Otto the Odd (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Adolpho (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * Paula Hayes/Weather Vane (voiced by Kaley Cuoco) - a former weather woman who TBD. * Professor Zane (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD ** Fuz-Zs (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD * Black Velvet (voiced by Vivica A. Fox) - TBD * Massive (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Sam Fright (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD * Crozo (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD * Rip Stone (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD * Grinix (voiced by Keith David) - TBD * Nido X (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD * Skull Knight (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD * Witch Poison (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Lightmare (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Brock and Scorp (voiced by Rodger Bumpass and Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD * Dr. Thaddeus Dare (voiced by Simon Templeman) - TBD * Gunnar the Conqueror (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the leader of an army of mutant cyber-vikings who breaks out of containment and plans on TBD. * Queen Athena (voiced by Serena Williams) - the queen of the Apocazons who aims to TBD. * Selene Greene/Seductress (voiced by TBD) - a disgraced pop star who becomes a TBD. * Descendants * Queen Grannicus (also voiced by Candi Milo) - a tyrannical dictator who TBD. ** Vector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) - a cyborg dog who serves as Grannicus' bodyguard, often TBD. * Pinkster Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a corrupt police officer who used TBD. ** Rose Pig (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD ** Stoney and Bugsy (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and by James Arnold Taylor, respectively) - TBD * Electro J. Fudd (voiced by Billy West) - a bounty hunter who loves to hunt animals, especially rabbits, and TBD. ** Blast and Fire (voiced by Andrea Baker and also by Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD * Ophiuchus Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Melvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a sadistic alien general who TBD. ** Sergeant Sirius (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Pierre Le Pew (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ** Patricia Pussycat (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD * Witch Pixel (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - an ugly and menacing witch who TBD. ** Gorlop (vocal effects by Rob Paulsen) - TBD. * Claudia Dupri (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a cunning spy from the planet Raspu who TBD. * The Grim Rabbit (voiced by Steven Blum) - the personification of Death who attempts to murder Ace for TBD. * Episodes Trivia *